


Night at the Museum 3.5 : Secret of the Tablet Guardians

by FeralDead



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, but not too much Angst, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralDead/pseuds/FeralDead
Summary: At the moment because as the corrosion grew Ahkmenrah swayed. His eyes fluttered and his skin became ashen as he began to fall back only to have Larry catch him and cradle him.“Woah, hey.” Larry helps Ahkmenrah steady himself keeping a strong hand on the Pharoah’s back. His brows furrow, Was Ahkmenrah always so light? So cool to the touch? He doesn’t think so. It’s worrisome. As he ponders Ahkmenrah turns his head to face him. He looks confused, a little dazed, and perhaps it’s inappropriate for the situation but Larry is sure if he wasn’t so worried about what had transpired, his heart would have skipped a beat at the closeness.OrAn incredibly self-indulgent rewrite of Secret of the Tomb that follows canon except with more Tablet Guardians
Relationships: Ahkmenrah/Larry Daley, Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum), Theodore Roosevelt/Sacajawea (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I rewatched the Night at the Museum series the other night and I decided to create a very self-indulgent fic for the relationship that I feel like I was cheated out of. This is so self-indulgent in fact that I'm not sure I'll even keep it posted on archive. This also follows very closely to canon and I use a lot of dialogue from the film.

The first time Larry Daley met the Pharaoh that is Ahkmenrah he was desperate, and admittedly a little scared. The museum was in danger, his son was in danger and he was out of solutions. The screaming still echoes in his brain though now it edges a little on dread to think about the panic young vibrant man trapped inside felt and not the fear of what he assumed was a pissed off decrepit mummy. 

Years have passed since then and things have changed. More adventures had been had. Relationships tested and new ones formed.

Ahkmmenrah now taught kids just like Nick the history of ancient Egypt for four hours every night save for Sundays and major holidays. Larry hears he’s a fan favorite, and not that he would admit it to anyone beside Ahk himself, but Ahkmenrah was his favorite too. Besides Teddy of course.

Was it sad that he could say that a wax figure that only came to life at night was honestly his best friend? Then again it can’t be sadder than developing feelings for a 4000-year-old mummy, and consequently starting a relationship with said mummy. Except Ahk didn’t look 4000 didn’t even act half of that age. No, he was so young, so lively so...suffocatingly beautiful.

“Tonight gonna be fun fun. Here come dumb dumb.” The Easter Island Head’s voice cuts through Larry’s reminiscing and shoos away the self-deprecating thoughts that form when he thinks of the never-changing youthfulness of his better half.

Larry clears his throat, adjusts his bowtie, and continues walking with Sacajawea hoping she misses the beat in his step. With how focused she is on the itinerary Larry was safe. As they walked he listens to her check off everything from the to-do list for that night. Rexy had been waxed and buffered. Teddy was finishing grooming his mustache. Everything was in order it seemed. 

As the two emerge into the lobby of the museum Sacajawea splits to ensure the last-minute changes Larry had asked of her and Larry himself stops a moment to gather a crowd.

“Okay, everybody. Everybody listen up, I don’t want to make anyone nervous but the mayor and the governor are both out there. And uh I’m not one hundred percent sure but I heard Regis Philbin is too. - You’re going to do great.” He speaks confidently his years as a father had trained him for such situations, and if he says so himself he absolutely nailed that motivational speech. 

Not surprisingly though Philbin is the only thing to catch the crowd’s attention, and Larry has to question once again whether letting the exhibits watch night time game shows was a good idea or not. At least they have someone they wish to impress. He holds back a sigh and disperses the crowd to their stations.

Larry continues on stopping momentarily by an excited Rexy, who was wagging his tail haphazardly like a giant dog. After getting over the fear of being eaten, Larry always had a soft spot for the dinosaur. So he makes sure to remind Rexy to keep his tail to himself as to avoid the open fires that were planned for the night. 

The dinosaur looks behind him tucking his tail closer to his body though now it seemed that excited wagging of his tail just transferred to shaking of his entire body. Rexy bumps against Larry and he pets his snout again before adjusting his jacket back into place and moving on.

Ever since he used what little pull he had from the “stunt he pulled” to gather “more traction” to the museum to go against the board convincing them, much to his surprise and relief, to do away with the idea of holographic displays and to keep the museum open a little longer, he had been named head of the night program along with being the night guard. 

The added position surprisingly didn’t earn him a pay raise. Thank God for percentage cuts from the inventions he actually managed to get off the ground and sell to big companies. Then again his title was only officially used for nights where the museum hosted banquets, like the one being held tonight for the new planetarium. 

The stiff clothes weren’t exactly his speed nor did he see the point as every other night he was dressed in his normal night guard uniform. Dr. Mcphee, however, insisted, going as far as to buy him a suit so that Larry didn’t embarrass his and the museum’s reputation for such nights when Larry was the head of the night program and not just the night guard. So until the party ended he was stuck in the monkey suit.

Speaking of monkeys he spies Dexter stretching on the bench and he makes his way over. The monkey had been nicer to him as of late pulling less of his more ill-intended pranks. Most likely to due do with the growing “secret” stash of items that the monkey had been taking from the guests, and as long as the guests didn’t notice and it kept Dexter from taking his keys and letting out the exhibits again, he had decided to let it slide. 

Dexter makes a happy chirping noise when he spies Larry as well. 

“Dexter my man, looking good. All limbered up?” Larry asks and the monkey stretches out again lifting his legs and making noises of agreement. Larry smiles as he sees the bowtie Dexter is wearing. He moves his hand to his own bow tie as if to adjust it a third time.

“I like your bowtie. Got sort of a chip an dale’s thing going on.” He speaks and the monkey claps happily. He must like the reference or the compliment, perhaps both. Larry thinks that letting the monkey steal from the guests was the best thing that’s happened to their relationship, especially since its a secret kept between the two of them. Heaven only knows the scolding he would get from Teddy or God forbid Dr. Mcphee.

“Ready to go? Good.” Larry turns to the rest of the exhibits “Okay relax everyone and have fun -” he’s cut off when he hears his name being spoken. When he turns towards where he’s being called he finds Ahkmenrah standing there looking beautiful as always, but there’s something off about his expression. He looks almost worried.

“You better come see this,” Ahkmenrah calls again his voice coming out urgent, but not afraid. If only his eyes hadn’t betrayed him. It left Larry has no choice but to follow, wouldn’t argue even if he wanted to. The young man had an air about him that makes you want to listen, to give him what he wants, and that definitely wasn’t just Larry’s mind being fogged by his emotions towards the Pharoah.

Larry shines his flashlight on the usually glimmering tablet as he and Ahk leaned close to inspect it. He can see why Ahkmenrah was so urgent, the tablet was starting to look more like oxidized copper rather than the gold that it was actually made of. Blotchy green ran up one corner while gold seemed to crack through the odd corrosion. For some reason it made Larry want to gulp.

“Have you ever seen it like this before?” Larry isn’t exactly an expert on how ancient Egyptian magic truly works. After all, there was only so much you could google, and most would tell you it was just myth. He stares at the tablet and looks to Ahkmenrah who looks just as bewildered as he.

“Never. This corrosion has never happened before. It’s always been exactly the same.” Ahkmenrah shakes his head slightly, his eyes were a little wide as if he was both in awe of the tablet doing something he didn’t recognize and worried over the same thing.

“I have no idea,” He sounds a little defeated as he speaks, and in the three years that Larry had known him he had never heard him sound like that. It made him want to comfort the young man before he can the Pharoah sighs.

“And to be honest my father knew the secrets of the tablet better than I did -” Ahkemrah’s brow furrow slight “ - Unfortunately, he swore he’d never reveal them. And he never did.” Ahkemrah’s voice softens at those last words. There’s an emotion there Larry didn’t want to decipher as it almost sounded like homesickness. 

Fortunately or unfortunately he wasn’t given time to dwell on it. The green of the tablet pulsed darkly and the corrosion grew to devour more gold right before his eyes. The gold cracked further and if Larry was being honest it sounded less like cracking and a lot more like echoed screams. That seemed to cement that the corrosion wasn’t natural.

Not that that piece of observation was important at the moment because as the corrosion grew Ahkmenrah swayed. His eyes fluttered and his skin became ashen as he began to fall back only to have Larry catch him and cradle him.

“Woah, hey.” Larry helps Ahkmenrah steady himself keeping a strong hand on the Pharoah’s back. His brows furrow, Was Ahkmenrah always so light? So cool to the touch? He doesn’t think so. It’s worrisome. As he ponders Ahkmenrah turns his head to face him. He looks confused, a little dazed, and perhaps it’s inappropriate for the situation but Larry is sure if he wasn’t so worried about what had transpired, his heart would have skipped a beat at the closeness.

“Are you okay?” Larry’s hand moves to cup Ahkmenrah’s cheek, his skin still too cold. He feels almost like a corpse... 

The young man looks a little frightened and he leans into the touch his brows furrowing. Larry’s thumb caresses his Ahkmenrah’s cheekbone before the Pharoah straightens, trying to mask his uneasiness, but he doesn’t pull away from the comforting touch. Still, so touch starved after so long locked in his sarcophagus.

Larry can feel Ahkmenrah shake under his palm. 

“Yes. Yes, I’m fine.” Ahkmenrah didn’t sound fine though. His voice was as shaky as his body and it made him sound young. Younger than usual. This time he does pull away from Larry’s touch and turns to the tablet his eyes downcast instead.

“Ahk?” He tries again as he drops his hand a little unwillingly.

“I’m fine truly. There is no need to worry about me, Guardian of Brooklyn.” Larry didn’t like the sound of those words. Ahkmenrah rarely used the title he had given Larry when they were alone anymore. Was the Pharoah suddenly uncomfortable with his touch? But that felt like intrusive thoughts on his part especially since the younger man relaxed so easily into his comfort. His cheek blooming with color, his ashen complexion dissipating. 

“Just take it easy tonight. Okay?” Larry brings his hand to Ahkmenrah’s shoulder to emphasize his point. The Pharoah only gives him a slightly despondent nod. Larry squeezes his shoulder comfortingly. 

He wishes he could do more. Wishes the Pharoah would depend on him a little more. Bullshit about how royalty should be infallible tossed aside. It’s hard to tell if Ahk is so adamant about those rules because he is young or if it is because he’s truly acting his ancient age.

“Fifteen minutes until showtime. Don’t come if you aren’t feeling up to it.” Larry squeezes Ahkemrah’s shoulder again, his voice trying for comfort. 

Ahkmenrah just nods again but his hand moves to rest over the one on his shoulder. It’d be progress in Larry’s book if Ahk wasn’t still shaking. Larry fears he might be getting ill. Can Ahk even get sick? With the tablet and the corrosion, he’s not so sure. It worries him.

“We’ll figure this out tomorrow I promise.” And they would. The look that Ahk wears now will haunt Larry’s nightmares surely. He would do whatever it took to see the younger man never that expression again.

“Alright.” The tone Ahmenrah used was a little too uneasy for Larry to let go.

“I promise,” He says it again just in case it didn’t actually sink in the first time. Perhaps its the slightly more earnest lilt in his voice that has Ahkmenrah squeezing his hand. He diverts his attention from the tablet to give a small appreciative smile. It causes Larry to relax a little and give a comforting smile back.

“And I trust you,” Ahkmenrah speaks softly, his eyes threatening to turn back to the tablet. Larry uses his other hand to cup Ahk’s cheek again. Ahkmenrah’s eyes drift back to Larry. Larry moves to kiss him softly before resting his forehead against Ahkemrah’s.

“Good.” Ahkmenrah smiles a little at the lilt of the word leaning a little more into the hand on his cheek.

“Remember, take it easy.” Larry is serious. He squeezes Ahkmenrah’s shoulder to emphasize his point again.

“I will. I promise Larry.” And there’s his Ahk, his lips pulling into that breathtaking smile. Larry tries to ignore that it doesn’t completely reach his eyes. He kisses the younger man softly again before patting his cheek and disentangling himself from the younger man and moving back to make sure nothing else worrisome happened that night. 

As he leaves he catches Ahkmenrah frown again and look back to the tablet. They would figure it out, Larry can’t let himself think about what would happen if they didn’t. Couldn’t think about what would happen if the tablet continued to get worse and caused Ahkmenrah’s faintness to get worse. He shivers at the thought as he makes his way through the museum hallways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do feel like I should clarify that I did change the timeline a little. Second movie? didn't really happen Larry never quit to become a CEO instead he just spent a lot of work off trying to sell his inventions to companies with contracts that give him the inventor percentages of the sales because the salary of a night guard not good. This means he was able to stop the board from making a final decision in sending away the exhibits and so its still been about three to four years since the first movie in my new time. Did that make sense? I hope so


	2. Chapter 2

Much opposed to the downcast and stressed emotions that Larry currently held as he walked back to where his job required him there was jovial laughter that could be heard from the lobby of the museum as Jedadiah and Octavius watched a wonderful thing that said currently despondent night guard had shown them. Youtube. Specifically, cat videos which could be said were the height of comedy. 

The two of them watched the cats chase after a laser pointer futilely trying to catch it under their paws. It was honestly the funniest thing the two of them had experienced other than the feud they use to have. Which considering their relationship now was almost just as laughable.

“They’re trying to catch the light.” It was funny to Octavious and equally if not more funny to his partner.

“I know, but you can’t do it, boys! You can’t catch that!” Jedadiah’s words were as loud as his laughter as he clapped his hands together and bumped against Octavious in comradery over the funny scene.

“It’s as elusive as human happiness!” Jedadiah shouts exuberantly as Octavious continues to laugh and bump their shoulders together. They laugh loudly at the cats and Jedadiah’s comments. Oh man, their time spent watching the Youtube together was on their list of top five things they enjoyed doing together.

Octavious turns his head and barks a cheerful order to his men. “I should like to comment. Summon the apparatus.”

“Summon the apparatus!” A soldier yells repeating his general’s order. And slowly but swiftly some of Octavious’ most trusted men push along the debatably large contraption until it stands over the keyboard of the computer.

“What are you gonna say?” Jedediah asks as he comes down from his laughter. He looks to Octavious who’s brows furrow in serious thought.

“L.” Sounds of cranking follow Ocatavious voice as his men move the device over the letter L. They lower the popsicle that has been designed to be used as a finger for them who are too small to type by themselves and press down on the letter.

“O.” Again the men maneuver the device and press down on the keyboard.

“L.” Octavious smiles triumphantly at his brilliant idea for a comment. His hand moving into a victorious grip as his men finish writing the word LOL. 

“Laugh out Loud. Yea that’s what I did.” Jedediah speaks softly he shakes his head in amusement smiling to Octavious. 

“Now post these adorable kittens with my edict of approval, to Facebook,” Octavious speaks proudly, glad that his comment of great intelligence had earned the approval of his lover.

“And hey give a whole Texas hell yea from ol’ Jedadia because I loved it too.” Jedediah smiles and the poor soldiers in charge of the contraption look a little worried as to write a full “hell yea” would take a bit more time than their general’s wonderfully compacted “LOL”.

Octavious smiles a little unsure to the elated Jedediah, before turning to his men and bringing a hand to his throat moving it in a cutting motion as if to say not to listen to his second in command.

“Just stick with the smiley face.”

“But with a wink.” Jedediah cuts in not at all concerned with the disapproval of his Texas hell yea. Octavious smiles and nods in approval to his men.

“A smiley face, and a wink!” Shouts out a solider to relay to the other men their general’s orders. The men on the contraption make quick haste to post both seals of approval. 

The comment is posted swiftly under the screen name of Octodaddy which Octavious also thought was a brilliant choice on his part. Jedediah does too even if he often tries to make a fuss about it hiding the flush in his cheeks.

“Guys, what are you doing?” The two are disrupted from their proud stance by Larry’s voice. He seems concerned and the two miniatures have only reason to believe it’s because of their goofing off. 

Jedediah and Octavious turn to Larry their faces like kids who got caught with their hands in the cookie jar. Jedediah shifts a little behind Octavious and the general tries to straighten and make light of the situation.

“We’re just looking at kittens.” Octavious points to the screen before anxiously fixing his cape as he looks up to Larry.

“You’re on in like five minutes you gotta focus here.” Larry thinks maybe it’s a little bad of him but the usual antics from the roman and the cowboy ease his troubled mind a little. It gives him something else to focus on rather than the way Ahkmenrah’s skin when nearly deathly pale just minutes ago.

The miniatures turn to each helping the other fix their clothes as Larry walks away and arguing whose idea it was and the fact that Jedediah did not in fact tell Octavious it was a bad idea. In fact, Octavious even points out the Texas hell yea that Jedediah had tried to get his men to comment.

“Hey, Teddy. Ready to roll?” Larry asks as he walks up to Teddy and gives him a handshake. If anyone can take some stress off his plate it’s the twenty-sixth president of the United States.

“Indeed Lawrence” Teddy spoke with his usual confidence and that made Larry feel a little more confident too.

“Great.”

“Battle of San Juan Hill, cool as a cucumber. Right now butterflies like you wouldn’t believe.” And there goes Larry’s confidence boost. Thanks, Teddy. He can always count on you.

“You’re going to be great.” Larry had no doubt about that really. He takes a moment to pet Little Texas trying to calm himself again. His own butterflies however still stumble their way into his voice. Luckily for him, everyone seems to be used to his voice holding a nervous edge to it.

“Lawrence, Have you seen the Neanderthals lately?”

“No. Why does everybody keep talking about this?” In fact, if Ahk hadn’t felt so unwell and worried over the tablet Larry is sure he would have brought it up too. It confuses him. What’s the big deal? 

“You may want to give it a look,” Teddy calls after Larry when he turns to leave. His voice is slightly more jovial before. Maybe Teddy did notice that he was more nervous than usual, and was trying to cheer him up. Though why he thought the Neanderthals would do the trick is beyond him. He gives a final confused look to Teddy before turning and walking away.

As fate may have it, Larry did stumble upon the Neanderthals but only simply because they were absolutely not where they were supposed to be and making a lot of noise. In fact, they seemed too enthralled in welcoming the newest member of their exhibit to notice him walk up.

“Hey, guys what’s going on?” Larry asks holding back a sigh he really didn’t need anything else going wrong tonight.

The Neanderthals look up at his voice excited. Though they get a little quiet when they turn back to their new member. They make a collective “Oh” noise as they look between Larry and their new brethren. What exactly about them was supposed to cheer him up? He didn’t understand.

When the new Neanderthal turns around though Larry gets it. He gets the joke.  
“Okay. Alright very funny.” Larry shakes his head. To be frank he didn’t find it very funny at all at the moment. 

“That’s hilarious,” He speaks a little under his breath this time a bit bitterly. Why him?

He tries to stop them because really they didn’t need to get off the stage. He didn’t want to deal with this practical joke tonight of all nights, maybe if it was tomorrow he would have laughed. Still, the Neanderthals jump down and close in on him. 

“Hi, how are you I’m Larry.” He holds out his hand to the newest member who stares at him wide-eyed before speaking in what could be assumed as an introduction where he presents his name as Laaa.

“Laaa? Your name is Laaa?” The Neanderthal nods his head at Larry’s question. 

“Laaa...Well, it’s nice to meet you Laaa. Welcome aboard.” Larry tries to be nice and he’s glad the Neanderthal isn’t smart enough to catch the aggravation in his voice too busy staring at him in awe.

Laaa reaches a hand out and touches Larry’s brow before touching his own as well. This time Larry can’t hold back the sigh he’s been holding in.

“Yea, we look similar. I know we look like each other. I know” Dr. Mcphee thought he was so funny. Was this payback for accidentally turning the Neanderthal that Laaa replaced to ash?

“It’s a joke that somebody played. Dr. Mcphee made you look like me. It’s just uh -” He tries to explain his voice tired. Couldn’t have this happened tomorrow when he didn’t have the stress of the banquet and Ahk’s faintness on his brain.

Laaa just continues to touch Larry’s face even after he bats his hand away. Does he really have time for this?

“Stop it. Stop okay.?” His voice lilts aggravated and Laaa makes a noise like a wounded puppy which Larry might feel bad about if it were tomorrow or even yesterday.

“Dada.”

“What?” No, absolutely not. This was not happening to him. Larry could not deal with this.

“Dada,” Laaa speaks a little more confidently. It only causes Larry to shake his head.

“No, not your dada.” He’s trying God help him he’s trying, but Laaa just shakes his head confirming again that Larry is his “dada”.

Laaa leans close and Larry leans back. He tries again to tell the wax Neanderthal that he is in fact not his father but Laaa doesn’t understand or does not wish to understand in fact he just proudly proclaims once again that Larry is his dada before calling the rest of his brethren over and hugging Larry tightly. 

“Dumb dumb got a new son son.” And thank you Easter Island Head for that wonderfully false bit of information. 

Laaa holds Larry close until Larry can eventually pull away from him stating once again he is not his father before giving up for the night and trying to escape and focus on the banquet because at this point the stress of the party was the least of his worries.


End file.
